Chinese patent application No. CN201510085100.3 discloses a receptacle assembly, the receptacle assembly comprises: a plurality of contact pins; an inner molded member formed to retain the contact pins and in which a portion of the contact pins is embedded; an outer molded member was molded to cover the inner molded member; a shell into which the outer molded member is inserted and forming an exterior of the receptacle assembly; a sealing member positioned and compressed between the outer molded member and the shell to seal a gap between the outer molded member and the shell; and a retaining plate positioned to an outer side of the outer molded member to compressively retain the outer molded member to the shell. The retaining plate comprises a fastening end, the fastening end extends from the retaining plate along a direction that the outer molded member is fastened to the shell to apply a pressure to the outer molded member, so that the outer molded member is fastened to the shell. The retaining plate of the receptacle assembly needs to apply a press to compress and retain the outer molded member, however when the impact subjected, the retaining plate is easily loosened and detached, which results in that the sealing member cannot be pressed tightly and in turn a waterproof performance of the connector is not reliable enough, so it is really necessary to make improvement.